Turnabout Confessions
by Yaragorm
Summary: Written for Phoenix/Iris Day Sept. 12 Rated T for suggestive themes and alcohol references...


**Yeah, so this is my second Phoenix Wright Fan fiction and unlike the first, it will be more romantical and less tragic…peoplez will sorta be out of character because I'm new to this kind of writing… **

**Imagine an Alternate Universe to the Phoenix Wright series and to my previous fan fiction.**

**Be warned, the pairing included is Phoenix/Iris. Also contains spoilers to the power of 3.**

Phoenix was not prepared for the shock he would experience that day…

It had been more than 5 years after his attorney's badge was taken away from him due to forged evidence.

Phoenix rode his bicycle to the Detention Center to visit someone he had not visited in a long time…

"F-Feenie…It's been a while, I thought you had moved on." Said Iris. She was still dressed in her acolyte uniform.

"No, Iris. I haven't moved on. I've just been busy…my attorney's badge had been stolen five years ago and I've been raising my daughter ever since…" After he said that, Iris started to look nervously at Phoenix…

"No! No!" Phoenix said trying to recover himself… "She's only adopted!" Iris gave a sigh of relief…

"Why did you decide to come back today?" she said with slight tears in her eyes…

"That's the thing Iris, I never visited you after I lost my badge because I thought it was my only hope in getting you out of here and I didn't want to face you to tell you the bad news… But now, I no longer have to hide because I found a way to pay for your bail." This was wonderful news; however, he still looked pretty sad…

"Th-then, why are you crying, Feenie?" Iris asked…

"I am crying because even though I've loved you all these years, I could not bring myself to tell you something like this. I'm sure you probably would have still believed in me nonetheless so I apologize for keeping you in the dark about all this…"

"No, you don't have to, Feenie." She said with more tears… "Actually, I-I have a secret I've been hiding from you too, it's much worse and I should have told you much sooner…" before she told him, Iris started to cry even more.

"It's okay Iris, there's no secret you could have hidden from me to make me love you any less." Phoenix assured her.

"A-Alright, Feenie. But again, please don't get mad at me…" Iris choked a little and then continued… "Do you remember in college, when you went with your friends to that party?"

"How could I forget?" Phoenix replied, thinking the mood was lightening up, "I got so drunk I couldn't remember anything that happened during the party, and I had to stay in the hospital for three weeks…"

"Well, you see…I went to that party too…"

"You were?" Phoenix must have forgotten that too…

"Yes…and I also became drunk but unlike you, I can remember what happened pretty well because…" Iris could not bring herself to say what happened next until Phoenix had to reassure her…

"It's OK Iris. I told you that no matter what secret you've hidden from me could lessen my love for you in anyway…" but then Iris told him her shocking secret…

"Wh-while we were both intoxicated…we-we…sort of…made love to each other…" was the only way she could put it… After saying that, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed a little more…

Phoenix obviously remained silent. He pondered over if that was possible…

"But, where was Dahlia that night?" he asked.

"Since it was you who invited me to that party, I was still pretending to be her… Now I can recall that it happened right before Dahlia tried to kill you…"

"D-did you ever get pregnant?" Phoenix asked worriedly…

"Y-y-yes…th-there were triplets…" she sniffled…

"T-T-TRIPLETS?!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Where have they been all this time?" he asked with a more determined look than usual…

"D-don't worry! I-I wasn't insensitive enough to leave them in an orphanage…" After Dahlia was tried, I raised them all in Hazakura."

"Then why didn't I see any children when I went there on that fateful day 5 years ago?" Phoenix was still trembling since he heard this disturbing news…

"They were only 6 years old back then, they always moved to another temple for the winter because it was too cold…"

"Where are they now?" Phoenix asked.

"They're probably with Sister Bikini." Iris replied.

"Iris, can you please tell me more about our um, children?" Phoenix's feelings were being contradictory to each other. He felt sort of betrayed, overjoyed, and confused at the same time.

"They sometimes visit me once a month. The first one to come out was a boy. I named him Phineas because it sort of sounds like Phoenix…" Iris never looked like the motherly type to Phoenix before, but the way her eyes glowed when she told about her children said otherwise…

"After Phineas came Phoebe, and Lily was the last to come out…" she said with the look of a proud mother still in her eyes.

Phoenix asked more questions about his newfound children with Iris answering every one. But soon, Phoenix started to look sad again…

"All this time, and I never paid child support! What kind of father am I?!" Before he could beat himself up, Iris stepped in to comfort him some more…

"Feenie, it's okay. They were raised well by Sister Bikini and me."

"I-I guess it's not my fault…"

"Exactly Feenie." Iris said calmly.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, you'll be released tomorrow!" Phoenix said happily.

"And maybe I can show you our children!" Iris happily replied.

"I would like that very much." Phoenix said, having gotten over his negative feelings and ready to accept his new family…

They spent the rest of the night chatting together like only lovers could…

**Sappy? Yes. Mediocre? Yes. Lovey-Dovey? YES. I'm not very good with writing romance material (hence the lack of it in my previous fan fiction, which can be found in the Court Records forums).**

**Long live Phoenix/Iris.**


End file.
